Note Time!
by blobbyblobbyblobbyi
Summary: Lily Sirius James Remus Peter Marla Alice and Frank pass notes in class, just a funny oneshot
1. Charming Charms

**Ok these are the fonts and stuff for the whole story**

James **Sirius **_Lily_ _**Marla **__Alice_ _**Frank**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter no matter how much I want to**

It's boring today isn't it?

_No as a matter of fact I think charms is very interesting_

LILY HOW ARE YOU!!!

_I hate you potter_

I LOVE YOU EVANS!!!

**Oh evans why'd you get him all obsessed again**

_It's not my fault he's a moron_

**True**

My dear lily, I no you love as much as I love you

_I HATE YOU!!!_

Ok evans , whatever you say

_Haha you look even uglier when you're in pain_

Why'd you throw a book at me?!

**Yeah why**

_Like I said before he's a moron_

_**Ditto**_

**MARLA HOW ARE YOU**

_**Black you no I hate you**_

**No you don't you love me**

_Don't push her black_

**But she wont admit she loves me**

_That's cause she doesn't_

**Silly evans**

DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND SILLY

_I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!_

_**SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!**_

**Ah love we meet again**

_**I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!**_

_SHE IS NOT YOUR LOVE!_

_**Thank god, I think we scared them away**_

_YAY no more potter_

_**And no more black!**_

_**Hi lily hi marla**_

_**Sup frank**_

_Hi_

_Hi_

_**Oh hi alice**_

_Ditto_

_**Ditto x2**_

_Ditto x2? (snort) how corny_

_**What else would I say?!**_

_Same, uniform, equivalent, identical, matching_

…………

_**LILY YOU ARE A WALKING TALKING THESAURUS!!!!**_

_Yeah_

…………

_Frank?_

_R you okay?_

_**Yeah I was just thinking**_

_Oh good I thought something was wrong_

How com you're nice to him?

_NOOOOO NOT YOU!!!_

_**Go away potter you're traumatizing her**_

_GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!_

Ok, I love you too

_AAAAHHHHHHH_

_**Lily you moron you screamed out loud and flitwiks coming **_

_Hide the note HIDE THE NOTE!!!_

"Excuse me Ms. Marla, can I see that note?"


	2. Arguing at Arithmacy

James **Sirius** _Lily **Marla Frank **Alice_

_Do really think potter loves me?_

_**Hmmm think, he's bin asking you out for the past five years**_

_So?_

_**YES HE LOVES YOU!**_

_**Lily?**_

_Bloody hell_

_**You ok?**_

_Y wats wrong?_

_**She realized that potter loved her**_

_**She never knew that?**_

_**Nope**_

_**He was sooooo annoying, did I rite was? I mean is**_

_Hahaha we're all laughing frank_

_**Actually they are-ooh, Vector yelled at them**_

_Yeah the one day I'm happy to go to arithmacy vector lectures about the importance of chalk_

_potter messed up the chalk, i thought every1 knew_

_**No, its not that, you rote 'to keep ur mind off potter'**_

_**OMG!!!!**_

_YOU LIKE POTTER_

_NO! NO I DON'T I SWEAR_

_**LILY I CAN TELL WEN YOU LIE AND UR SOOOOO LIEING!!!**_

_Fine I like potter, you happy?_

_**OMG**_

_DITTO_

'equivalant'

_Out of all the options Lily gave you you chose 'equivalent'_

_(snort)_

_**UR GETTING OFF TOPIC LILY ADMITTED SHE LIKED POTTER!!**_

_OMG_

_**Ditto**_

_But you guys suspected it all along? Didn't you, or was all that talk_

_**Talk**_

_**Talk**_

_Talk_

Wats talk?

_AAAAHHHHH_

**Wats her prob?**

My love does NOT hav a 'prob'

**O yes she does**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

"MR. POTTER AND MR.BLACK THE BELL RANG FIVE MINITES AGO GET OUT OF CLASS AND GIVE ME THAT NOTE!!!!"


	3. Slang with Slughorn

Remus** Peter ****Sirius** _Lily_

Hello Peter

**Yo wats up dawg**

Is there something wrong with you today Peter?

**No nothins rong yo wats yo prob remmy-dawg?  
**Peter I think something is genuinely wrong with you today.

**Remmy-dawg wats yo prob taday i'm gust my normal ol rattatatat self taday remms **

**Hello World It's Sirius Time**

Oh thank gosh, Sirius there's something wrong with Peter

**Yo dawg I tolds ya ther was notta thin rong wid me taday**

**I see you point**

**No donts side wid remmy dawg, side wid me sirididdle**

**Sirididdle, I like that name!**

Nooo, am I the only sane one writing?

_Hello Remus, Peter_

**What about me?**

_Ugh, Black_

**No, I am no longer Sirius, I am Sirididdle**

_Remus what got into him?_

Lily sadly I was going to ask you that question

_So, wait a sec, wat about Pete_

**Yo i'm stil like tooootally here Lilylicous doncha wory bout ol rattatatat peteaboy**

I've been trying to find out what had happened with him but he won't listen

**It's not mwua that wont listedoodle to you it you that wont listedoodle to mwua!**

**Yeah Remmy-dawg listen to peteaboy and Siridoodle**

Never shall I do such nonsense and Sirius, you are only coping Peter

**Dont b such a partay-poopay dawg, u just don't beleeeeveee**

_He doesn't believe?_

Don't listen to him Lily

_Ok Remus_

**Thats remmy-dawg to u lilylicous**

**Yeah uh, dawg**

**Goodable jobb Siridoodle**

_Ok this is pointless, Remus I'm sorry but this is just so stupid. It's up to you _

NO DON'T LEAVE ME

**Yo remmy-dawg wats yo prob?**

**Ya thats lik soooooo pottapals job**

**Pottapal?**

**Ya, that is lik the dude whos alaways lik chasin afta lilylicous**

**Ok you took that waaayy to far Peter**

Thank you Sirius

**Thats lik siridoodle yo**

No it is Sirius

**No way yo**

Ok I'm done, its up to you 'Siridoodle'

**Wat? NO!**

**Ya now its lik the slagabros yo**

**Bye pete**

**Siridoodle?**

**Remmy-dawg?**

**Lilylicous?**

**Well that was fun while it lasted…**

"Mr. Pettigrew can I see that note?"

"I'm sorry Professor Slughorn but it seems that I dropped it in my potion."

"Detention Pettigrew, stay after class."


	4. Telling in Transfiguration

James **_Frank_** **Sirius**

WHY DOESN'T LILY LIKE ME!!!

_**Who said she doesn't?**_

What?

_**NOTHING!!**_

Frank you were never a good liar

_**Well Lily hates you**_

SHE LIKES ME!!!

_**NO NO NO, NO SHE DOESN'T!!!**_

YAY

_**WELL I HATE YOU TOO**_

Eww

_**NO NOT LIKE THAT**_

Eww

_**Fine**_

Eww

_**I love you with all my heart and soul**_

So…. You don't like me?

_**Yes I do**_

YAY, do you like me as a friend

_**No**_

YAY

**Why so happy prongs?**

Lily likes me!

**WHAT!!!**

_**I love you james**_

Why!!!

_**You were supposed to not tell Sirius**_

Why?

_**Because he wont tell everyone he doesn't know**_

Well I'll tell him not to then

_**No thank you**_

Your welcome, Sirius?

**What**

Don't tell anyone

……

Sirius

……

Sirius who did you tell

**Moony and wormtail**

Oh good they wont tell

**And marla and alice**

_**WHAT!!! I LOVE YOU SIRIUS **_

**WHAT!!!**

He said I hate you, and guess what

**What**

I hate you too

_**Bloody hell james, there gona KILL ME!!!**_

Calm down frank, they wont KILL you

………

They will just severely injure you.

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME!**_

Impossible

_**AHHHHHHHH**_

Calm down

_**Ok**_

Deep breathes

_**AHHHHHHH**_

What is it this time

_**MOGANAGALL IS COMING!!!**_

"Potter, what is that in your mouth?"

"Not'in P'ofether, but mi't I thay you loo' beau'iful 'ooday."

"Dentention Potter, I thought Petegrew's detention might change your note passing habits. You are very disruptive, five points from Gryffindor."

"Tha' thukths."

"Make that two detentions Potter!"

"Bloothy hewl!"

"POTTER!"

"thory P'ofether (gulp) very sorry."


	5. Detentions in DADA

James **Sirius **Remus **Peter**_ Lily **Marla ****Frank **Alice_

__

_**I'm so sorry, I really am**_

_Not now frank_

_**Alice?**_

_No_

_**Please! James knows when I lie and when I don't!**_

_I know, maybe next time we'll tell remus instead of you_

_**But alice please, please I HAVE to tell you something**_

_What is it frank_

_**I-I fancy you**_

_**Alice?**_

_**Hm……**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_OH MY GOSH HE LIKES ME TOO_

_I still hate him_

_**OH MY GOSH GOOD FOR YOU!!**_

_Hello?_

_I NO I'm SOOOO EXCITED!_

_Hello?!_

_**GO ASK HIM OUT!!!**_

_HELLO?_

_YEAH I WILL_

_HELLO SIRIUS HOW ARE YOU!!!_

_**WHAT!!! WARE!!!**_

_I new I could get ur attention!!! _

_**Ur evil**_

_I no_

_Lily?_

_Huh?_

_Can you forgive frank?_

_Yeah sure_

_I LOVE YOU!!!_

_Go get'em girl!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Frank_

_**Alice?**_

_**I was wondering…..**_

_If I would like to go out with you?_

_**Yeah**_

_Yeah!_

_**Really?**_

_Really_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lily?

_James…_

Lily I-

_Let guess, ur gonna rite 'oh lily you mean the WORLD to me' yadayadayada. Then ur gonna ask me out_

And ur gonna say no

_I am am i? ;-_

O MY GOSH R YOU SERIOUS?

**No, I'm Sirius!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

_Yes I am._

**No I am!**

Really

**Yes.**

_Yes!_

**NO I'M SIRIUS LILY!!!**

_**Hi**_

**h-hi marla!**

_**Ugh! Why r you writeing!!!**_

_Marla I did so you hav 2_

_**FINE**_

_Black, ask her out_

**Oooook then, Marla ya want to go out with me?**

_**Yes**_

R you guys finally together?

**R you?**

YAY you guys r back from the hospital wing!!!

_Wat happened james?_

**They got hit with curses a slytherin sent at us.**

_I was asking james_

**O well**

_**Sirius!**_

**That's Sirididdle!**

**Sirius that's over**

**O no it aint!**

_Well then I'm leaving_

Wait for me!

Marla I think we should go class is over

_**Ok**_

**Ok Sirius that is O . V . E . R . !!!**

**NO NO NO!!! WHAT GOT INTO YOU PETEABOY!!! WHO R YOU!!**

**Ok I'm leaving bi**

"Mr. Black what is that?"

"Nothing Professor."

"Black give me the note."

"It's not a note, it's a paper on how handsome you are professor- "

"A week of detention Black."

"Ok…"


End file.
